1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal packing dummy and more particularly pertains to providing a user a safe and accurate way of learning to tie knots involved with packing equipment on packing animals such as mules, horses, and the like with an animal packing dummy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packing dummies is known in the prior art. More specifically, packing dummies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing equipment for transport thereon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 318,498 to Olson discloses a toy horse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,331 to Simeone discloses a toy for knot tying. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,233 to Crane discloses a calf-tying practice dummy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,210 to Thomas et al. discloses a training apparatus for cattle roping.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an animal packing dummy that provides a user a safe and accurate way of learning to tie knots involved with packing equipment on packing animals.
In this respect, the animal packing dummy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user a safe and accurate way of learning to tie knots involved with packing equipment on packing animals such as mules, horses, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal packing dummy which can be used for providing a user a safe and accurate way of learning to tie knots involved with packing equipment on packing animals such as mules, horses, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.